10211 Grand Emporium
|Ages = 16+ |Released = March 3, 2010 |Theme = Creator|Theme2 = Modular Buildings }} 10211 Grand Emporium is a LEGO Exclusives Modular Buildings set that was released in March 2010. It contains 2,182 pieces as well as seven minifigures (five people and two mannequins); a three-story department store; and, a street vendor ice cream stand. Description General The Grand Emporium is a modular building with 2182 LEGO pieces. It is 38 cm high and 25 cm wide and it includes seven Minifigures, two of them designed to be mannequins (their heads are normal, just the wrong way round) . The first floor of the set is a clothing department that even includes a changing room. The second floor is a housewares department, and the third floor is a toy shop. The child has a push-scooter that can also be displayed in the toy shop on the third floor. Inside the building there is an atrium, with a chandelier shining above it. The three floors can be accessed via two escalators that pass through the atrium. The houseware department, includes two green glasses and two clear glasses as well as two golden plates. In the toy department, there are two balls (a yellow and blue), a miniature house and a scooter. The clothing department has two short, non-moveable pairs of trousers and a stand with perfumes, hats, diamonds (under the cash register) and deodorants. Also included are a revolving door, an ice cream stand, a billboard with lights, a window washer's platform and a mailbox. In the back there is a small glass door and a bin. This set can be combined with other modular houses, like 10185 Green Grocer, 10197 Fire Brigade, 10224 Town Hall and 10190 Market Street, being built on a corner, as 10182 Café Corner. The set includes three instruction booklets. Ground Floor This is basically a clothing store. There are perfumes, two short pants, two hats, a changing room and groom and bride mannequins. This is the first set to have a changing room and escalators. There is a back door on the side. First Floor This is the shop for kitchen appliances. There is a display of glasses and shiny plates. Customers can see a view of the bottom floor. Second Floor The very top floor has some toys in it. Examples are a scooter, balls and a doll house. It is rumored this floor gets the most light because the chandelier is on that floor. Roof The roof has a sign of a minifigure's head and a present and the controller for the window cleaner's platform. Outside The outdoor part of this building looks like what you might see from a real store. You can see (of course) a door and window. You can see mannequin displays from the windows and there is a small ice cream stand. There is a movable platform for a window washer hanging from the roof. The word "SHOP" is made out of bricks. Notes * Originally, this had a different design concept at first and was dubbed "Warehouse". It had a more unique design along with a gold flag on the roof and a dog figure included. * The mannequins have faces, but turned back and covered with their hair. * There are tiles at the top of each floor so the floors can be taken off. * The chandelier is attached to the wall with an aerial. * The building appears in the background of Minifigures All Around Town! in LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011. * The male mannequin has a hairpiece that is only used in that colour by him and Crix Madine. * There is only one escalator leading to each floor. * It also appears in LEGO City Undercover in Cherry Tree Hills, near the Police Station. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 10211-0000-xx-12-1.jpg|The set 10211-0000-xx-33-1.jpg 10211-0000-xx-33-2.jpg 10211-0000-xx-33-3.jpg 10211-0000-xx-33-4.jpg 10211 Eingang links.JPG 10211 Eingang rechts.JPG 10211 Eingang mitte.JPG 10211 Hintereingang.JPG 10211 Stock 1.JPG 10211 Stock 1 - Umkleide.JPG 10211 Stock 2 Verkaufsbereich.JPG 10211 Stock 2 Treppenhaus.JPG 10211 Stock 3 Verkaufsbereich.JPG 10211 Stock 3 Treppenhaus.JPG 10211 Kronleuchter.JPG 10211 Fensterputzer bei Arbeit.JPG 10211 Dach.JPG 10211 box.jpg 10211-4.jpg Copy of a-10211.jpg 10211-5.jpg 10211-6.jpg See also * Exclusives * Modular Houses * 10182 Café Corner * 10190 Market Street * 10185 Green Grocer * 10197 Fire Brigade * 10224 Town Hall * 10218 Pet Shop * 10230 Mini Modulars * 10232 Palace Cinema External links Category:Modular Buildings Category:Exclusives Category:10000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Creator